ben_10_protector_of_the_omniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Never Forget You
Never Forget You is the second episode of Bonds. Plot We see a forest with various types of trees dotting the area. There is hardly any light around as it is almost the middle of the night. The camera zooms in and we see Adriel in a Plumber suit, with a belt on his waist with many pockets as well as a few hooks, with one of them holding a standard Plumber blaster. There is a tracker on his left wrist and a jetpack on his back. He leans against a tree, carrying a small metallic grey box in his right hand. A loud whirring sound is heard and Adriel looks up, noticing a medium-sized silver spaceship with large wings descending from above. His eyes follow the spaceship as it lands on a few trees a few feet away from him, crushing them. Support beams come down from the ship, followed by a ramp. A younger-looking Bubble Helmet walks down it, carrying Otto in his left hand and a grey Null Void Projector in his right hand. running towards the ship: Otto? Otto: Why, of course. Adriel: I was beginning to think you wouldn't show. Otto: You must forgive me. It's not every day a Plumber wants to buy alien tech, especially not something as valuable as a Null Void Projector. I almost thought this was a set-up. Adriel: It's not, trust me. If this was a set-up. you'd be surrounded and your ship would be seized. Otto: Good to know. He makes a sound equivalent to that of clearing one's throat. Otto: So, what made you want to dabble in the art of trading tech? Adriel: Circumstances. I need to go to the Null Void. Otto: Ah, yes, about that... Normally, I would simply make the trade and be on my merry way, but in this case, I'd like to offer you some advice. Keep your Taydens and leave. Forget about going into that place. Helmet: It's not worth your Taydens, time or sanity. A puny human like you would get eaten as soon as you step into the Null Void, even with all your fancy weapons. No offense, puny human. Adriel: Is it really as terrible as people say it is? Otto: My boy, it's much, much worse. Adriel: Still, there's something I need to take care of. Someone I need to see. Otto: Oh, well. We tried. It was nice knowing you. Bubble Helmet looks down at Otto, who nods. He hands Adriel the Projector, and Adriel gives him the black box. Holding the box in his right hand, Bubble Helmet looks down and flicks the box open with his thumb, revealing it to be full of Taydens. Adriel: What? Don't trust me? Bubble Helmet closes the box and looks up to face Adriel. Helmet: Just needed to be sure. Then again, a con knows a con. You don't look anything like one. Adriel frowns, slightly angry. Adriel: Good thing I have a conscience, then. Bubble Helmet scoffs and rolls his eyes. Helmet: Spare me the goody two-shoes shtick. Adriel opens his mouth to speak, but is interrupted by Otto. Otto: Solid state! Well, we'll be on our way now. Goodbye, my boy! Helmet: You're gonna die. Otto: On the fairly nonexistent chance that you manage to get out, much less survive, I look forward to doing business with you again someday. Adriel nods and Bubble Helmet turns around and walks up the ship's ramp, now holding Otto with both of his hands. He walks into the ship and out of view as its ramp and support beams retract. It powers up with a whirring sound and rises into the sky. Adriel watches intently as it gets higher and further away, disappearing from his view. Adriel looks away from the ship and focuses on the Null Void Projector in his hand. He grips it tightly, exhales sharply and holds his arm out, with the Projector at eye level. He presses the trigger and a red portal forms. Adriel: (in his head) Here goes nothing. He sprints and jumps into the portal. The camera lingers on it for a moment as it shrinks then disappears. ---- We get a fast panning shot of the Null Void as the camera moves to the right before it stops on a large rock platform. A red portal opens and Adriel steps through it. It closes behind him as he looks at his surroundings; rock platforms galore with no sign of life in sight. He latches the Null Void Projector to his belt. Adriel: (in his head) More desolate than I thought it'd be. He runs towards the edge of the platform and jumps off. He keeps falling for a few seconds, before his jetpack activates and slows his descent. He flies upwards and struggles to keep his balance in the air. He passes the platform he was on earlier, rising higher. He then flies forward, passing many rock platforms. Suddenly, he hears a screeching sound. Startled, he frantically looks around for the source of the sound. A shadow begins to cast over him, before he looks up and sees a Null Guardian flying right at him from above. Adriel: Ah! He moves out of the way and unlatches his blaster from his belt. As the Null Guardian dives towards where Adriel just was, he fires out a few blasts at the Null Guardian, who heads towards him, unaffected by them. He turns around and flies upwards, but suddenly gets stuck. His jetpack sputters out flame as he tries his hardest to fly. He looks down and sees one of the Null Guardian's tentacles around his left leg. Adriel: Oh, come on! The Null Guardian grabs the blaster from Adriel's hand with another tentacle and throws it down the endless void. Adriel: Hey! He looks down at the view below him, then gulps. Adriel: It's a long way down. He opens a small pocket on his belt and takes out a small Sound Wave Grenade, a silver and red dart-shaped object. The Null Guardian tries to use its free tentacle to grab the Sound Wave Grenade, but Adriel lifts it above his head and throws it right above the Null Guardian's teeth. It emits a loud whirring sound which causes the Null Guardian to let go of Adriel's leg and writhe in pain, screeching loudly. Adriel looks at the Null Guardian almost sympathetically, before turning around and flying off at top speed. He turns his head slightly to look at the Null Guardian one last time. He then faces what's in front of him. As he flies past many rock platforms, he notices more aliens on them. One of them, a blue Havok Beast, growls at Adriel, with the latter ignoring him, shifting to the left slightly to distance himself from the platforms. A gargly male voice suddenly breaks the silence. Voice: Human! The camera moves upwards to show an orange humanoid alien with one green eye and two wings landing on Adriel from above. His jetpack flutters as he flies out of control. The alien grabs Adriel by his right arm and rises into the air at a high speed. Alien: It's been so long since I've had a decent human. You're a little too skinny for my tastes, but you'll have to do. Adriel: I'm nobody's meal, ugly. With his free hand, he opens one of the pockets on his belt and grabs a small spherical device with many small holes and a red button on it. He closes his eyes, holds his arm out and presses the button. Grey smoke seeps out through the holes and blinds the alien. Alien: Hey! I can't... Gripping Adriel even tighter, the alien awkwardly flies towards a large rock platform, landing on his front and throwing Adriel in front of him, causing him to release the device from his hand. The alien rubs his now-tearing eye, groaning. Adriel gets up and, just as he's about to lift off the ground, the alien grabs his right leg, causing him to trip and fall. The alien rises to his feet and dangles him above the edge of the platform upside down. Alien: I usually like to eat humans off the bone, but you're more of a pest than I expected. I might just let gravity do all the work and turn you into mash. Adriel tries to reach for his belt with his right hand, but the alien grabs his wrist. Alien: You sure like your fancy gadgets. Still holding Adriel by the leg, the alien uses his free hand to rip a chunk of his jetpack from his back, which causes sparks to fly. The alien throws the jetpack chunk over the ledge, then tears Adriel's belt and throws it, as well as the weapons attached to it, away too. squirming: The Null Void Projector! I needed that! He tries to throw some punches at the alien, who moves his head accordingly to avoid them. Alien: (scoffs) Pathetic. He squeezes Adriel's leg, producing some cracking sounds. Adriel: (loudly) AAAAAH! He breathes heavily to try and draw his focus away from the pain. The alien grins devilishly as he lets go of his leg, causing him to fall into the void below. We see through Adriel's eyes as he passes many rock platforms on his way down. He repeatedly opens and closes his eyes as his breathing slows down. His vision begins to become blurry as he starts to lose consciousness. What seems to be a large lake of brown water comes into view. Suddenly, a grey blur arrives from the left side of the screen and picks Adriel up. He closes his eyes for a few seconds. When he opens his eyes again, he sees a purple humanoid in front of him. Figure: Just hold on. Adriel closes his eyes, groaning in pain. The screen turns black for a few seconds. ---- When Adriel opens his eyes again, he looks at a bluish-grey ceiling. He turns to the side to see the purple figure from earlier, who sits by the bed on a chair. He has red eyes and wears a black armored suit. He has a pincer for a left hand. The camera returns to normal view as Adriel sits up and looks around. There is a white blanket over his lower body. He is in a small room with a single bed in the middle, with four grey walls surrounding him. There is an end table next to the bed, and a door opposite the bed that blends in with the walls. Adriel: Where am I? He squints as he studies the figure closely, before his eyes widen. Adriel: Servantis. grinning: It's been some time, Adriel. I'm impressed that you still recognize me. Adriel: You look the same, mostly. You're just crabbier. (pauses) Physically, I mean. Servantis: It took some time for the mutation to take full effect. I may look less appealing, but I'm still alive, and that's all that matters. holding his left hand to his head: What happened? I remember being attacked by some... orange alien. He threw me down the void and I guess I must've lost consciousness. Next thing I knew, well... He gestures at the room with both of his hands, then puts them down. Servantis: Fortunately, I was out for air when I heard your screams. I saved you and brought you here. Un''fortunately, your leg is broken, so I'd suggest remaining here for the next few days. I would also advise against moving too much. This begs the question, however... what exactly are you doing in the Null Void in the first place? 'Adriel: Well, I was planning on getting you out of here. I had a Null Void Projector on me, but the alien from earlier got rid of it. Servantis' eyes widen, before they narrow again and he looks to the side. '''Servantis: I- I appreciate the offer, but I don't want to get out of the Null Void. I'm perfectly fine staying here. Adriel: Why? Servantis: I meant what I said when that fool Chang fired me. My skills were wasted on Earth. I've been a lot more productive here. Besides, even if you did have the Projector, you wouldn't be able to get out. Think about it. The Null Void is supposed to be a prison. Once you're in, you're not usually meant to get out. hanging his head: I spent the last year or so trading Taydens just so I could get in here to get you out. Really stinks to know that I got conned. (shakes head) Guess I'm stuck here. Servantis turns to face him. Servantis: Does Chang know you're here? raising his head: He was fired not long after you were. Servantis smirks, clearly pleased. Adriel: Anyway, I saved up my vacation days so I could come here, but I guess it doesn't really matter now that I'm stranded. He looks around the room, a bit confused. Adriel: Speaking of 'here', you didn't answer my original question. Where exactly am I? The camera shows a close-up of Servantis' face as he smiles. We are then shown an exterior shot of a cluster of buildings surrounded by a circular blue wall on a large asteroid with a pointy end. off-screen: Welcome to Incarcecon. ---- We see Adriel a few minutes later on a hoverchair, a device similar to a wheelchair but without wheels, next to Servantis as they stroll around a large open area in the prison, where many prisoners wearing grey collars stand in groups, talking to each other. Adriel's right leg is covered in a white cast and he wears a light blue T-shirt and black pants. Other alien guards stand towards the corners, dressed in dark blue armor and carrying blasters. Adriel and Servantis stop walking/hovering to take some time to watch the prisoners from afar. Adriel: They don't seem to be bothered by my presence. I thought humans were a delicacy among aliens. turning his head to face Adriel: Not all aliens consider us- I mean, you, food. There's also the fact that, for all intents and purposes, I more or less run the place. If they want to get to you, they'll have to get by me. Adriel: You run this place? Wait, more importantly, you don't consider yourself human? Servantis tilts his upwards and puts a finger to his chin. Servantis: Well, I suppose I still am part human biologically, but I haven't thought of myself as one since, well... He holds up his pincer, opening and closing it. Servantis: Thanks to my mutation, I know things that most humans don't. I feel like a completely different person. Servantis ponders for a moment, staring at the group of prisoners in front of him. Servantis: Follow me. He walks towards the group of prisoners. Adriel looks at him for a few seconds, then follows him from behind. As Servantis walks through the crowd, a few prisoners move aside to make way for him. Servantis stops moving and looks around him. He focuses on a female Lepidopterran wearing a dark blue suit engaging in a conversation with a Dagger Alien. Servantis: Slifec, to me. The Lepidopterran, Slifec, turns around and walks towards Servantis. The camera is positioned in front of her as she walks towards Servantis, revealing that her wings are grey and shaped differently, similar to that of a Null Guardian's. Adriel catches up to Servantis just as Slifec does. gesturing at Slifec: Adriel, this is Slifec, a Lepidopterran. I believe you've dealt with her kind before. Adriel nods. Servantis: Slifec here was born without wings. When I discovered this place and took over, I put my knowledge to good use and combined her DNA with that of a Null Guardian's. Observe. Slifec flaps her wings and hovers a few inches off the ground. Adriel looks at her with a smile on his face. Slifec lands. Servantis: That'll be all, Slifec. Slifec nods, bows, and walks off. Servantis bends over and puts a hand on Adriel's shoulder. Servantis: You see, I believe that combining DNA would help cure diseases or eliminate weaknesses. Adriel: How so? Servantis: Is Hayley Jimenez still around? Adriel: The one who keeps covering up because she's cold? The one who's always stuck doing the graveyard shift? Servantis: Yes, except she was never cold. She's half-Opticoid. She covers up to hide her extra eyes. eyes widening: That... explains a lot. (pauses) Wait, wait. You're telling me an Opticoid and a human... (shudders) Servantis removes his hand from Adriel's shoulder and straightens his posture. Servantis: It was an experiment to see what a natural hybrid between the two species would be like. Adriel: That's messed up on so many levels. Servantis: Be that as it may, my point is that, as an Opticoid hybrid, Hayley has 360-degree vision. If she didn't cover up all the time, she'd be able to see everything around her, giving her an edge over any other regular human. Adriel: I'm guessing she's keeping it a secret so she doesn't get ridiculed for having eyes all over her body. Servantis: Precisely. You know how hostile some people can be towards aliens. Anyway, that's not the only example of alien DNA eliminating human weakness. In theory, combining human DNA with that of a Methanosian would allow said hybrid to regenerate from any attack. On a less important scale, combining human DNA and Merlinisapien DNA would enable them to hide zits or pimples. Adriel: Well, that's interesting and all, but I have a question. How do you know so much about aliens? I don't remember you treating that many aliens when you were a Plumber medic. Servantis: Oh, I had to learn about as many species as possible in case I had to treat their injuries. waving his hands: Okay, okay, but what exactly do you plan to do here? All I've gotten from you so far is non-answers. What does combining alien DNA really have to do with you and why'd you do it to yourself? I know curing yourself wasn't just it. Why'd you pick Cerebro-whatever DNA in particular? Servantis: Now that I've been fired, I suppose it doesn't really matter if you know. Adriel raises an eyebrow. Servantis looks to his left, then to his right, suddenly conscious about his surroundings. Servantis: Come with me. ---- The scene cuts to an establishing shot of a tall dark blue tower overlooking the entire facility a few minutes later. We see a light blue flash of light moving up it at a high speed. The camera then shows the crow's nest at the top of the tower, with an elevator at the back of it. Its doors open with a ding and Adriel hovers out with his hoverchair, followed by Servantis. Both of them make their way to the ledge as the elevator doors close. Servantis rests his arms over the ledge and looks at the facility from above. Servantis: I had an ulterior motive for joining the Plumbers. Adriel: To experiment on aliens. Servantis avoids Adriel's gaze, a guilty look plastered on his face. Servantis: Not for the sake of it, mind you. I wanted to know as much as I could about all the different species out there. At first, it was like a game to me. All I wanted to do was to read through the ALDB or study the physiologies of the alien scum the other Plumbers would often bring to headquarters, but the more I read about their abilities or witnessed them firsthand, I realized the potential they had for helping people, including myself. One day, the Plumbers brought a Cerebrocrustacean to base. Adriel: I already know what happens next. I was there, remember? Servantis shakes his head. Servantis: It wasn't Psychobos. This happened before you joined the Plumbers. Adriel cocks an eyebrow, but continues listening to Servantis intently. Servantis: At that point, I didn't know what a Cerebrocrustacean was, so I did some research and I had the most brilliant idea to combine my DNA with that of a Cerebrocrustacean to give me the increased brainpower to conduct my experiments with minimal mistakes. I even planned to leave the Plumbers after that, because I would no longer need them. I admit, I was reckless. It cost me a great deal. The Cerebrocrustacean DNA did not properly merge with my human DNA, and I started going haywire, as one would describe it. My cells were degenerating. I didn't realize it until sometime later. By then, a few years had passed and I was running out of time. So, I explored the Extranet and I found someone who was tracking down a Cerebrocrustacean. Adriel's neutral expression switches to a surprised one as he blinks in disbelief. Adriel: Those alien Plumbers who came to headquarters that day... you're talking about one of them, aren't you? Servantis looks at Adriel from the corner of his eye, nodding. Servantis: Lal'Ek was willing to go against Plumber code for a few Taydens. The rest of the story should be common knowledge to you. He turns to face Adriel, who does not turn his head. Instead, he looks ahead in deep thought. Adriel: Sorry, I'm still trying to process this. Back up a bit. If she only needed the money, why did she go through the trouble of becoming a Plumber? Why not take the easy route and become a tech dealer or something, not that I'd condone such a thing. Servantis: You'd be surprised how corrupt some Plumbers can be. Lal'Ek joined the Plumbers for the sole purpose of going against code and earning Taydens like she did with Psychobos. Adriel: She... She shouldn't have gotten away with it. I- I get that you needed her for Psychobos, but... I don't know, I guess it just disappoints me that corrupt people like her get to stay Plumbers without being dealt with, but at the same time, I understand that some people have to break the rules when the situation calls for it. Servantis: Not everything is black and white. You should know that. defensively: That's different. The only reason I did it was to get here so I could get you out. Still, you wouldn't even be here if you didn't experiment on yourself in the first place. Servantis puts a hand on Adriel's shoulder. Servantis: I know my reasons may be shaky and my plan may seem far-fetched now, but trust me, my friend, everything will be better in the end. The end justifies the means. Adriel lets out a long sigh, then turns his head to face Servantis. Adriel: I'll give you the benefit of the doubt, at least for now, if only because you're my friend. Servantis: That's all I ask. Adriel: So, uh, we never did get that supper together. Servantis smiles. ---- We get an elevated view of a small room built inside a cave with a light blue floor. The walls are made of rock with a light blue substance ingrained in it. A metallic tube suspended from the ceiling that ends into a circular panel with four orbs hangs above a large circular platform in the middle of the room. Alien guards stand around the platform, blasters in hand. We hear the thud of footsteps against the ground, coming from an open corridor opposite the platform. They get louder until we see Adriel, wearing a Plumber suit, and Servantis enter the room. The former no longer has a cast on his leg. Adriel: I'm still surprised that my leg managed to heal so quickly. Servantis: Alien technology can do wonders. Adriel: You can say that again. He points at the platform. Adriel: So, I just have to step on that thing? Servantis: Yes, but before you go, I have something for you. He opens one of the pouches on his armor and takes out a device resembling the Null Void Projector, but in a smaller size, colored black instead of grey. He hands it over to Adriel, who inspects it. Adriel: A mini Null Void Projector? Servantis: It's programmed to only send you here, nowhere else. Adriel: Huh, nice! Now I can visit you whenever I want. Servantis: About that... He looks Adriel in the eye. Servantis: I don't want you to come back unless absolutely necessary. Adriel: You can't seriously expect me to do that. You're my friend! I spent a year just trying to find a way to get here. No way am I gonna go home and just forget about you, especially not after all I've- we've been through. Servantis: Precisely. You already wasted a year of your time for my sake, and I don't want you to do that any longer. Forget about me. It's best for you to go on and live your life. Adriel: What about what's best for you? Servantis puts his right hand on Adriel's right shoulder in an attempt to comfort him, his lips curling into a slight smile. Servantis: I've said it before, I'm happier here and now than I have been in quite some time, and I'll feel even better knowing that you're safe back on Earth, moving on with your life. Adriel: What guarantee do you have that I won't just come back anyway? Servantis: I suppose I'll just have to trust you, but like I said before, I'd rather you stayed on Earth. If you won't do it for yourself, do it for me. Adriel: Staying on Earth isn't the hard part. Abandoning you here without any company is. Don't you ever feel lonely here? Servantis withdraws his hand from Adriel's shoulder. Servantis: Every day, but it's a sacrifice I've made to help me focus on my goal. Besides, it has occurred to me that I'm not... normal. Whether that was always the case or the result of the experiment- uh, experi''ments'', isolating myself is what's best for me and everyone else. I can do no harm here. Adriel: All the more reason for me to visit you, or even better, bring you back to Earth! I can get you help! Servantis: It's okay, Adriel. I've accepted my fate. His smile falters. Servantis: You should too. Adriel: There's really nothing I can say to change your mind? Servantis shakes his head firmly. Servantis: No. Adriel nods. Adriel: Alright. (sighs deeply) Alright. I guess... I guess I should get going. He walks towards the platform, and the guards clear a path for him to step on it. Servantis walks over to the control panel and inputs some coordinates. Adriel: You still remember my address? Servantis looks up from the control panel to smile at him. Servantis: I'd be a fool not to. The tube above Adriel produces a whirring sound as the orbs on it glow red. Servantis raises a hand to wave goodbye, and Adriel pounds a fist against his chest in return. Adriel: (loudly) I don't know how or when, but I'll come back someday. The tube above him fires a red beam which engulfs him. Within seconds, the beam dissipates, leaving nothing behind. Servantis' gaze lingers on the teleportation pad, his smile fading. THE END! Noteworthy Events Major Events *Adriel visits Servantis in the Null Void. Character Debuts *Otto *Bubble Helmet *Slifec Minor Events *It is revealed that Servantis joined the Plumbers to experiment on aliens. Characters *Servantis *Adriel Albright *Slifec (first appearance) Villains *Otto (first appearance) *Bubble Helmet (first appearance) *Null Guardian *Unnamed Orange Alien Allusions *The episode is named after the song of the same name by Zara Larsson and MNEK, which is one of Ulti's favorite songs.